Love
by prouvaires
Summary: Response to the 100 Word Challenge laid down by HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13. “IthinkI’minlovewithChadDylanCooper." “Say that again but slower. Just because I’m this pretty doesn’t mean my brain can understand jarble.” TawniCentric.


**Prompt: Love**

~x~

OhmyGOD.

I don't believe it.

My week is going _unbelievably _badly.

Okay, so get this! First of all, Zora put ham in my make-up bag. It was disgusting. It felt like touching old-lady skin and I screamed and Sonny just laughed at me.

And then I was talking to this random (cute!) guy, and I had just done the most ultra-perfect hair flick _ever _(and that's saying something) when the creepy security guy that Grady and Nico hate came along and told me that Marshall was looking for me because I was late for a rehearsal.

I mean, _please_. Tawni Hart is never _late_. She's just fashionably … uh … not on time.

So, anyway, back to my awful week. So all that nasty stuff happened, and then I had another bad experience with a cafeteria lady who also didn't understand the gift of pretty, and finally – and this is the worst – I realised that I've started to (dare I say it) _care_.

Ew, I know, right? I mean why should I, Tawni Hart, care? I'm pretty (_really really _pretty), I'm successful, I get like a zillion tonnes of fanmail a _day _and yet I got this weird burning feeling in me when Sonny got upset.

She stormed into our room in a haze of Wisconsin-esque anger (i.e. not real anger, just pouting and huffing), flung herself down on the sofa and started crying.

Now, of course, my first reaction was worry for the sofa. Because her mascara was running and I thought she would stain the fabric. And I cannot sit on a stained sofa _ever_. So I sighed, reapplied my lipgloss and then reluctantly went over to Sonny.

I put my hand on her back, and she froze. "Uh, Tawni?" she said in a thick voice.

"Yes?" I asked with plenty of fake-cheerfulness in my voice.

"Why are you touching me?"

Well, because I'm so pretty and amazing I didn't give her the obvious answer. Instead I thought very hard for a short space of time (which took effort, I tell you) and eventually replied.

"You seem sad."

She laughed, and I was hurt. So there I was, trying to be _caring _(ew) and she _laughed _at me. But instead of using my perfectly manicured nails to slap her, I sat on her.

"Tell me what happened."

She grunted in response, and I shifted. "Sonny, tell me. And be fast, I have to go to have my hair done in, like, ten minutes."

"No."

"Sonny…" my tone held a warning, and she twisted her head to look at me and sighed.

"IthinkI'minlovewithChadDylanCooper," she said very fast. My brain couldn't process it.

"Say that again but slower. Just because I'm this pretty on the outside doesn't mean my brain can understand jarble."

"I said, I think I'm in love with Chad Dylan Cooper."

I stared at her for a moment. Chad Dylan _Freaking _Cooper? As in, the only person in the whole world more egotistical than myself.

Oh, hell. That's when I started to feel sorry for her. Because I knew she would just get hurt.

"Chad Dylan Cooper? As in the tween heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper?"

"Yes, that Chad Dylan Cooper. How many Chad Dylan Coopers do you know?"

I was now seriously worried. "But Sonny, you can't like him. He's almost as pretty as me! And pretty people don't like it when other people try to make them care."

"I know, he just told me that."

"Oh, Sonny, how many times have I told you that people like me and Chad Dylan Cooper _don't _care about people?"

"Well, you seem to care about me," she said with a slight smile, and I gulped.

"Oh God. I think I do," I said breathlessly, and pressed a hand to my heart. Then I got up and ran out of the room.

"Help!" I shouted. "I'm starting to _care_!"

And then I ran smack-dab into the tween heartthrob himself.

"You bastard!" I said, and smacked him. No, I don't know why. But it felt good, in a random sort of way. And then I started running again. I took a glance over my shoulder and saw with satisfaction that I'd messed up his hair.

_Hah, take that you triple-named, egotistical, handsome three-named moron._

Caring was sort of liberating. But also exhausting.

Don't worry, I won't be caring again for a while, I have more important things to worry about. Like whether my picture got into Tween Weekly again … oh, I'd better check that!

~x~

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! I decided to go with separate one-shots because they're all unconnected anyway and I wouldn't be able to think of a good summary for all of them together and people would probably get bored reading them anyway. This way y'all can pick and choose!**

**Favourite without reviewing and I'll make Arlenth eat you.**


End file.
